paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Saves A Cheetah Pride
Characters: ''' '''Ryder Marshall ''' '''Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Kasey Petuina - (* Jewel's Cheetah Cub little Sister *) ? - ( Savahanna Hunter Man ) Crystal - ( Jewel's Cheetah Friend ) ' Jewel ( A Cheetah Cub ) Story ( The PAW Patrol Is On Their Way To The Savvahnna To Visit Jewel, Their In The PAW Patroller ) All The Pups: ~ * Singing * - 50 Boxs of treats on thw wall, 50 boxs of treats, take 1 down pass it around, Now you got 49 boxs of treats on the wall ~ Chase: I can't wait to see Jewel again Rubble: yeah me to, i'm so excited my tummy can't stop growling (* Tummy growling loudly *) All The Pups + Ryder: ( Laughs ) '( Screen Slides ) - At The Savvahnna ''' Jewel: I can't wait for you to meet my friends Petuina ... Petunia: yeah me to, I can't beliveve your acually a member of the PAW Patrol, your so lucky Jewel: (* Giggles ): And you never know, one day you might be a member Petunia: ( Gasp in Excitment ): really ? Jewel: yep Petuina: awesome, I better tell mom, (* starts running off *): mom ! Jewel: (* Giggles *): ... uh ? what's that ? ... well the proper question is who's that .... (* Then she saw the Man shoot a net at a Cheetah capturing it *) Jewel: ( Gasp ) - A poacher !, he's going to probely kill Crystal for her fur ... I got to stop him !, When there's laws to be uphelded, this cub does it well ! (* Running towards the man *) ... Excuse me ?: uh ? (* Looks down to see a Cheetah cub *) - Oh well hello cub Jewel: and what do you think your doing ? ?: I'm just ... Eh ... i'm a Savvahnna animal doctor that takes care of wild animals Crystal: (* In The Net *): I'm not even hurt or Sick Jewel: (* Not Looking Happy *) ?: ( Nervous Laugh ) Jewel: I Know what your doing and it won't work ... Hmmm maybe Chase wouldn't mind if I use his CatchPhrase just 1 time but, (* Puts her left Paw Sticking up *): Theses Paws Unhold The Laws ! ?: Uh ? ( Little Giggle ) - what was that ? Jewel: i'm the spy cub of the PAW Patrol Crystal: ye she is Jewel: and I Advice you to put her down Crystal: yeah put me down this instint ... Please ?: Look I don't have time for games, how about you play spy somewhere else Cheetah Cub, (* Walking away with Crystal *) Jewel: ( Gasp ): Crystal ! Crystal; Jewel Help ! Jewel: Don't worry i'm calling my friends !! Crystal: Ok ! ... Please Hurry ! ... I Would love all my fur on my body thankyou very much .. ?: Wait a second ... I was talking to a Cheetah Cub (* Turns around looking at Jewel *), ( A-little Mad Voice ): And I Could've Caught it Crystal: Uh-Oh ?: Shut Up You Crystal: * Nervous Gulp * Jewel: (* Talking to Ryder on her Pup-Tag *): And he won't stop until he has all the Cheetah's All The Pups: ( Gasp ) Skye: Oh No Ryder: Don't worry Jewel, we'll help you protect and save your pride All The Pups: ( Howls + Barks ): yeah ! Jewel: (* Smiles *): Thanks Guys (* Then A Net Went Over Jewel *) All The Pups + Ryder: ( Gasp ) Jewel: ( Gasp ) ?: Now I Got 2 Cheetah's so far, 50 to go, at first I Thought you were a lion Rocky: Did he just say he thought that Jewel was a lion ? Ryder: Yep ?: (* Lifts up the net *): And you'll be my first to be Killed and have your fur used for a coat All The Pups + Ryder: ( Gasp ) Jewel: ( Gulp ) ?: Soon Cheetah's will make me so rich and maybe soon ... Pups All The Pups + Ryder: ( Gasp ) All The Pups: (* Faints *) Ryder: ... Pups ? ... Jewel: ( Gasp ) .. you Can't do that !!!, that's againsted the law !!! ?; (* Rolls his eyes *) - What Ever JeweL: ( Whisper ) - (* has Tears In Her Eyes *): Please Help Me PAW Patrol ... ~ ( '''Call Ends ) - The Pups Are Up ~ Ryder: Step On It Ro-bo Dog ! Ro-bo Dog: (* Bark, Bark *) (* The PAW Patrol is speeding down the dirt road, + Drives off the screen *) ( Screen Change: Jewel's Badge ) ' ~ The PAW Patroller gets to the Savvahnna And stops ~ Ryder: Chase I Need you to come with me, to stop the man from hurting the Other Cheetah Cub, Jewel, and from capturning any more Chase: These Paws Unhold The Laws ! Ryder: Skye, I Need you, your copter, and your Goggles to search for them Skye: ( Yip ) - (* Back Flip *): This Pup's Gotta Fly ! Ryder: The rest of you pups can come to, Alright let's save Jewel, and the Cheetah Pride All The Pups; ( Howls + Barks ) '~ ( Screen Change: PAW Patrol Paw LoGo ) ~ ''' ( Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Ryder is on their Vehicel's racing threw the savvannha to find the man and save jewel and Crystal. Skye has her goggles searching for them ) Skye: .... I have them in my sight Ryder, their in a White Truck, Hurry Ryder: I See it, C'mon Pups let's Go ! .. Jewel: ( Sad Sigh ) ... Uh / What's that sound ? Crystal: ( Gasp Happily ) - it's Pups Driving vehicel's, with a boy leading them Jewel: ( Gasp Happily ): it's the PAW Patrol ! ... Ryder: Marshall, Chase Turn off your sirend, we don't want the manv to know we're behind him ( The PAW Patrol gets to the Truck, as they approach Marshall and Chase Turns off their Sirens ) Ryder: ( Whisper ) - ATV On AutoPilot - (* Hops onto the back of the truck *): Don't worry Jewel and Crystal i'll get you 2 out Jewel: ( Whisper ): But how ?, the man has the key to the cages Ryder: ( Whisper ): Don't worry, Rocky has a key to any lock, Rocky ? Rocky: You got it Ryder, (* Crives up Towards Ryder *) - ( Whisper ): * Ruff * - Key (* The Key Come out of Rocky's Pup Pack *) Rocky: ( Whisper ): Here you Go Ryder, (* Gives Ryder the Key *) Ryder: ( Whisper ): Thnks Rocky, (* unlocks / Opens The 2 cages *) Crystal: ( Whisper ): Thankyou So Much Ryder: ( Whisper ): You're Welcome, C'mon let's get off this truck Jewel: ( Whisper ): But wait, I Don't have my Vehicel Ryder: ( Whisper ): It's ok, you 2 can have a ride with me Crystal + Jewel: ( Whisper ): Thanks ... ( Quiet, Little Giggle ) Ryder: (* Hopes Back onto his ATV *): Ok C'mon Jewel, your first Jewel: I'm going to let crystal go first, because she's my Bestest friend Crystal: Awww thanks Jewel, (* Jumps, but lands on the hood of Ryder's ATV *): Whoa ! Ryder: It's Ok, I Got you, (* Pulls Crystal onto his lap *) Crystal: Thanks Ryder: No Problem, Ok Jewel It's your turn Jewel: Ok, Uh ? ... ( Gasp ) Ryde: What is it ? Jewel: He's heading towards our Pride Ryder: Don't worry we'll stop him, Jump Jewel: Ok, Here I Come (* The truck went over a bump causing Jewel to fall off the truck but is holding onto the rear end of the back of the truck *) Jewel: Whoa ! All The Pups, Ryder, Crystal: ( Gasp ) Ryder: Jewel ! Jewel: wwwhoa !!! Help !! (* The truck goes over another bump, making Jewel's Paws Slip A-little *) Jewel: Whoa ! I Can't Hold on for much longer guys ! Ryder: I'll Try to get as close as I Can, so you can Hop On Jewel: Ok ~~~ '''Story Still In Construction, I Will Finish Soon :) ~~~